memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Sedmá z devíti
Sedmá z Devíti, Terciární doplněk Unimatice 01, běžně oslovována Sedmá, byla původně borgským vojákem. Narodila se jako člověk se jménem Annika Hansenová na hvězdné datum 25479 (24. června, 2348). Byla asimilována do Borgského kolektivu v roce 2356, když měla pouhých 8 let, ale byla osvobozena posádkou lodi [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] v roce 2374. Stala se členkou posádky této lodi a v roce 2378 se s ní vrátila do Alfa kvadrantu. Dětství Annika se narodila v kolonii Tendara v roce 2348 manželům Magnusovi a Erině Hansenovým. Její oblíbenou barvou byla červená. (VOY: The Gift) Jako malé dítě byla Annika často v opatrovnictví své tety Irene Hansen. Její oblíbený dezert byl jahodový koláč. Sedmá má dodnes ráda jahody. (VOY: Author, Author) Na palubě Ravenu Aninčiny rodiče, Erin Hansen a Magnus Hansen, byli kontroverzními vědci, kteří si v praxi ověřovali své teorie o existenci Borgů. Po velkém přesvědčování, zapůjčila Federace Hansonovým federální plavidlo [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], malou vědeckou loď určenou k bližšímu sledování Borgů. V roce 2353, se vydali na cestu společně s jejich šestiletou dcerou. Strávili velmi dlouhou dobu na palubě této lodi ve snaze Borgy vypátrat. Nakonec se jim to podrařilo. Získali neocenitelné informace o Společenstvu s pomocí nové technologie, která je činila neviditelnými, pro všechny vojáky na palubě Krychle. Jako mnozí lidé po nich však i Hansenovi Borgy podcenili a nakonec byli asimilováni. Annika se snažila schovat na můstku ale vojáci ji nakonec nalezli a byla asimilována společně se svými rodiči. (VOY: Raven a VOY: Dark Frontier) Život v Borgském kolektivu Sedmá strávila většinu svého dětství jako Borgský voják v dozrávací komoře. Byla pravděpodobně přítomna i v proslulé a krvavé bitvě u Wolf 359. Osobně se podílela na asimilacích Lidí, Klingonů, Ferengů, Bajoranů, a Cardassianů. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Na počátku roku 2368 Sedmá ztroskotala spolu s dalšími vojáky své Unimatice, na neznámé planetě v delta kvadrantu a jejich spojení s úlem bylo přerušeno. Ostatní vojáci, kteří byli asimilováni v dospělosti, se chtěli stát jedinci a nechtěli se vrátit zpět k Borgům, ale Sedmá ano. Byla asimilována ve velmi útlém věku a neznala nic jiného než Společenstvo. Spojila se s nimi do dočasného kolektivu, aby potlačila jejich individualitu. Později byla unimatice nalezena a všichni vojáci se navrátili zpět do Společenstva. (VOY: Survival Instinct) Sedmá z Devíti byla borgským vojákem až do roku 2374, kdy byla osvobozena. USS Voyager Odpojení od kolektivu Během války mezi Borgy a neznámou rasou 8472 v roce 2373, byla USS Voyager zavlečena mezi obě znepřátelené strany. Kapitán Kathryn Janeway chtěla ochránit sou posádku a proto uzavřela spojenectví s ďáblem – Borgy. Nabídla jim modifikované Nanosondy, které byly vloženy do torpédových hlavic a použity jako Zbraň proti nepříteli. Společenstvo vybralo Sedmou, aby pracovala s Janewayovou a Tuvokem, kteří odmítli asimilaci. Když Bioloď nepřátelské rasy 8472 narazila do Krychle Sedmé, byla ona, Janewayová, Tuvok, několik vojáků, a Borgská technologie transportováni na Voyager, aby mohli pokračovat v práci na modifikovaných torpédech. Kapitán Janewayová, však byla velmi vážně zraněna neznámým energetickým výbojem a velení se chopil komandér Chakotay. Sedmá chtěla pokračovat ve spojenectví, ale požadovala návrat do srdce borgského území, což Chakotay odmítl. Vypustil vzduch v nákladovém prostoru a vojáci byli vtaženi do vesmíru. Sedmá jako jediná přežila. Otevřela quantovou singularitu do tekutého prostoru, domovského prostoru nepřátelské rasy 8472. Mezitím se kapitán zotavila. Použila nanosondami upravené zbraně, aby nepřítele zastrašila. 8472 se vrátili zpět do svého prostoru a válka skončila. Ale Sedmá z Devíti chtěla zkontaktovat Borgy a asimilovat Voyager. Chakotayovi se však podařilo spojit se s ní a pomocí energetického výboje deaktivovat její implantáty. (VOY: Scorpion) Transformace zpět v lidskou bytost byla pro Sedmou nesmírně obtížná. Odmítala přijmout fakt, že byla odpojena od Společenstva. Pomáhala posádce Voyageru s odstraněním Borských modifikací, ale zkusila kontaktovat kolektiv hned při první příležitosti, která se jí naskytla. Byla však zastavena Kes a umístěna do vězení, ačkoli její implantáty nebyly ještě z větší části odstraněny. Nakonec se však smířila se svou nově nabytou individualitou. Doktor odstranil většinu jejího borgského hardwaru, kromě nejdůležitějších implantátů. Sedmá získala uniformu a také Komunikátor. (VOY: The Gift) Později odmítla užívat své skutečné lidské jméno Annika. Preferovala borgské označení Sedmá z Devíti, a akceptovala jeho zkrácenou verzi "Sedmá" na žádost kapitána Janewayové. (VOY: Day of Honor) Protože byla Sedmá vojákem, má mnohem více schopností než většina lidí. Její zrak je mnohem lepší než lidský – díky jejímu očnímu implantátu, má také mnohem lepší fyzickou kondici než obyčejná lidská žena jejího věku. (VOY: The Gift, VOY: Vis à Vis, VOY: Tsunkatse, VOY: Scientific Metod, VOY: Relativity) Je také mnohem rezistentnější proti mnoha druhům Radiace, včetně chronitonové (VOY: Year of Hell). Nicméně její implantáty nesnáší alkohol. To způsobuje, že Sedmá podléhá jeho účinkům mnohem rychleji než obyčejný člověk (VOY: Timeless, VOY: Body and Soul). Krátce po odpojení Sedmé od kolektivu prolétal Voyager blízko b'omarského prostoru, místa, kde kdysi ztroskotal Raven. Sedmá začala mít vize a vzpomínky na dobu, kdy byla asimilována a její nanosondy se reaktivovaly. Odešla z Voyageru a vydala se hledat zdroj Borského signálu, který byl odpovědný za reaktivaci jejích nanosond. V raketoplánu se vydala ne planetu, odkud zaznamenávala signál. Myslela, že na povrchu jsou borgové. Býlila se. Našla tam vrak Ravenu, který vysílal tento signál. Sedmá ho vypnula s vrátila se na Voyager. (VOY: The Raven) Vědecké výkony na Voyageru Během prvních měsíců, které strávila na palubě Voyageru pomáhala Sedmá inženýrům s modifikacemi warpového pohonu, aby generoval transwarpovou rychlost. Tento plán selhal. (VOY: Day of Honor) Později pracovala s praporčíkem Harrym Kimem, na konstrukci astrometrické laboratoře, pomocí které měla být jejich cesta domů zkrácena o několik let. Laboratoř se později stala velmi významnou součástí Voyageru a na několik dalších let také hlavním působištěm Sedmé. (VOY: Revulsion, VOY: Year of Hell) Díky astrometrické laboratoři Sedmá objevila hirogenskou komunikační síť a díky ní také [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650)|USS Prometheus]] v roce 2374. (VOY: Message in a Bottle) Tým, kterému velela Sedmá (udělala si z něj své vlastní malé společenstvo) a který měl za úkol získat a zničit vysoce nebezpečné molekuly Omega dokázal díky Borské technologii udržet tyto molekuly stabilní delší dobu než kdy dříve. (VOY: The Omega Directive) Sedmá byla také částí týmu, který vytvářel a konstruoval Delta Flyer. Raketoplán, který měl sloužit Voyageru v Delta kvadrantu. Rok 2375. (VOY: Extreme Risk) Sedmá také pomáhala s konstrukcí kvantového proudového pohonu instalovaného na Voyager v roce 2375, a byla na stanovišti operačního důstojníka přijímajícího fázové úpravy z Delta Flyeru, před Voyagerem. Když bylo spojení přerušeno, dostala Sedmá novou sadu fázových úprav z budoucnosti přes svůj Lebeční implantát. Bez této zprávy by byl Voyager zničen pádem na povrch neznámé ledové planety těsně před Alfa kvadrantem. (VOY: Timeless) Kategorie:Posádka USS Voyager Category:Lidé Category:Osoby